


Your Birthday Brings a Pardoning

by iamamiwhoami



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex is freaking out, Baking, Bathtubs, Birthday, Cake, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Karolina Dean is a baby, Lena is being careful, Light Angst, Love, Marriage, Rainbows, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Reflection, food battle, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamamiwhoami/pseuds/iamamiwhoami
Summary: Alexandra Danvers-Luthor is trying to bake a cake, her wife is trying to figure out why she seems so committed to her task and their daughter is just... Glowing?





	Your Birthday Brings a Pardoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Is it allowed to write so much fluff? I need this, I confess. Some cheesy (some?) moments of happiness for our girls. Why not? :) 
> 
> I know some authors write their own children in the stories, but I particularly love it when they use characters we already know. Karolina Dean (Marvel Runaways) is one of my favorite characters from the show and I loved mixing her with Alex and Lena. As usual, English is not my native language and I apologize for any slippage!
> 
> Title inspired by "Happy Birthday", Sufjan Stevens. 
> 
> Once again... For the splendorous girls who are always helping me. Especially you, girl Lara. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

 

Cursed be those who get in the way of Alexandra Danvers-Luthor today. She's crossing National City balancing bags on the handlebars and the rump of her motorcycle as if she's on a priority official mission. She probably broke two or three traffic laws and neglected at least some citizenship policies. It wouldn't be a surprise if Kara or Brainy contacts her to ask if there's any immediate emergency calamity going on in the city.

But she doesn't really care. Not today.

Today she needs to get in the manor and make the best birthday cake ever, with seven layers, like a rainbow, pastry cream and sprinkles. She bought all the ingredients and categorically analysed all the recipes, from quantities to consistencies to temperatures. Nothing can go wrong. She may be a disaster trying to bake, but this time needs to be perfect. And considering that her wife, a chef in kitchen, is returning this morning from a conference in Metropolis, she must start on her own. She can do this. It's for the best of causes.

It's Karolina Danvers-Luthor's three-year anniversary.

Three years since she found the newborn baby in the middle of a dilapidated cathedral. She looked so fragile, crying helplessly, tiny strands of golden hair and eyes wide open, blue, remembering Kara's, and Alex will never forget what it was like to hold her in her arms for the first time. She remembers being terrified as she checked the child's health, discovering the alien DNA, making her probably one of the last survivors of the planet Majesdane.

The first thought that struck her was Lena. They had been married for less than a year and she couldn't figure out what her reaction would be. She remained in the DEO for hours taking care of the baby, as if she had to find her, as if she knew. And when Lena arrived, it was as if she knew it too. She looked into Alex's tired, afflicted eyes, she touched the bloody bandage on her arm and kissed her forehead, reluctantly for a second before kissing the baby's, whispering. _"I'm so glad you two are safe..."_

And Karolina Danvers-Luthor is the most beloved child.

While parents generally wait to hear the first word, they were waiting to see the first possible manifestation of her majesdanian powers and Kara, the most captivated godmother, promised that she would help her with this in the future and that she would always protect her. Lucy seemed to want to cry every time the child smiled at her. Cat is resigned to her, but even the Queen of all Media can't resist. Samantha gave her the first tiny shoes that were Ruby's. And Ruby and Carter read comics to her as if she could understand. She always laughs, though. It's enough for them to keep doing so. Jimmy is the official photographer and she already loves posing. Eliza is the most passionate grandma, so is J’onn self-proclaimed grandpa. Nia buys the most fashionable clothes for her and Brainy always makes her laugh adorably at his grimaces.

But the best experiences are still those that Lena and Alex have with the little sweet creature in the household quotidian.

Lena loves to get home and find Alex holding her in the rocking chair telling stories about Supergirl and she loves it when Karolina pout, because she looks exactly like her redhead mom. She almost cries in adoration when she finds Alex sleeping in the bed with her hand stretched out in the crib, where Karolina holds her finger firmly in her sleep.

Alex melts when Karolina sees Lena on the TV or in a magazine and starts to articulate her little fingers, laughing in utter joy. She loves when she arrives broken and tired from the DEO and finds Lena chanting a whispered song with the sleeping child on her shoulder, caressing her short golden hair. She always sings "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", from the Beatles. She does not know why, but it makes her want to cry and smile at the same time.

Even though she still doesn't understand what this is about, her adorable little girl deserves the best birthday party and Alex has taken care of everything. She ordered lots of food – Karolina already eats as much as Kara on her age – and the fridge is filled with juice, wine and beer.

But for some reason she wants to make the cake herself. She tried on the first two birthdays. In the first she almost set fire to the kitchen, making Karolina laugh and Lena comfort her after emptying the fire extinguisher. In the second she got three different results: A stone cake, a liquid cake and a cake so unpalatable that Lena's face seemed to have turned green the moment she took a bite. In spite of everything her wife always smiled and fixed everything with just one call. This time she wants it to work, so she will strictly follow the procedures.

"Okay, sunshine." She ties the apron to her waist in the large kitchen of the Luthor mansion and adjusts the hat over her short hair, turning to smile at the child watching her curiously from the playpen. "Let's do this."

She lines everything up on the marble counter, the ingredients and the utensils, and puts the oven to preheat 180°C. For the cake, 360g of softened butter, 360g of caster sugar and 360g of self-raising flour. 40ml of milk. 6 large eggs. 4 tsp of vanilla extract. Seven colors of dye. For the icing, 200g softened butter, 220g of cream cheese or mascarpone and 700g sieved icing sugar.

She begins to move the bowls and spoons and add the ingredients slowly, as if she were back in a laboratory at Stanford as fresh meat afraid to cause an explosion or something. It's not so difficult to follow the recipe to the letter and Karolina's lovely murmurs are like music to her ears and heart. Separate the dyes? Stabilize the fouet and mix? Check consistency and sweetness? Easy peasy.

It's actually so easy...!

But she should have foreseen the disaster that plagues her. She is preparing to cautiously add the vanilla when a blast of wind echoes in the mansion and a blue and red figure lands in the kitchen like a rocket. She sneezes and pours the whole vanilla into the bowl while suffocating a scream with the fright. It's Kara in her Supergirl suit, her shiny smile, and a pile of presents of golden wrapping.

"Hey sis." Kara waves, balancing the packages in one hand and immediately turning to see her niece. And Alex is ready to roar and try to strangle her neck of steel, but the sound of high heels and an unmistakable perfume invade the kitchen and inevitably her nerves calm down.

There she is, holding a gift that Kara dropped on the entrance, the black shaggy overcoat on her shoulders over a blue dress, hair down, so elegant and beautiful that Alex almost forgets the impending disaster in the silver bowl before her.

She smiles at Kara holding the baby laughing and approaches the wife, raising her eyebrows to the bowl almost soaked with vanilla, but smiling gently and kissing Alex's flushed face. "Good afternoon, my dear. Did you two have fun without me?"

Karolina leans into Kara's arms, crying merrily to Lena's lap, who promptly holds her and the girl tugs at her face as if to recognize her. It's so adorable and Alex can't help but smile. But when Kara approaches, folding her arms and frowning looking at the counter, the redhead remembers immediately the ruin caused on her whimsical plan.

"Kara, I swear to ..." She begins menacingly.

"No time!" She interrupts happily, taking the baby from Lena's arms. "We have to run. I promise she'll come back like a princess."

Lena nods, leaving her purse and coat on a stool. "Please be careful."

"Always." She winks and disappears in a gust of wind, Karolina's laughter echoing through.

Great.

She ruins her cake and kidnaps her daughter.

Lena sighs loudly as if she can feel her frustration. She rubs her arms tenderly and rests her chin on her shoulder, Alex unable to avoid closing her eyes and slowing down her anger.

"I assume you bought double the ingredients." She whispers in her ear, smiling. "You can try again."

Alex breathes deeply, pulling away from her to push the bowl and you cross her arms. "I married the most reasonable woman in the world who knows I can't do it. You don't need to console me, baby. Even if Kara hadn't messed up, who am I trying to fool?"

"You can always try again next year."

"You said that in the last two years."

Lena exhales a shrewd laugh and pops in between the counter, uncrossing her arms and placing it on her own waist, fingers tracing circles on her tense collarbone.

"You're too apprehensive, my dear. It's just a cake. It might work if you try to relax."

Alex's sullen expression turns into a cheeky grin. "I wonder what you have in mind to make me relax, Lady Danvers-Luthor..." She fervently caress the base of her back, making her arch into her embrace.

"Do not underestimate me, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor." Lena slips her nails into her neck. "I'm afraid you might not appreciate my efforts."

"Try me." She almost asks in a whisper, eyes fixed on red lips.

Lena firmly grasps her chin as Alex closes her eyes and prepares for the impact, because it's always a huge impact from the first time they kissed. Or at least when Lena kissed her for the first time. They were in L-Corp's lab and the CEO had just finally figured out how to slow the deterioration of an alien element used to reanimate cells for study and cataloguing, and she laughed and kissed Alex so spontaneously and fiercely that the DEO Director had to hold onto the table.

Lena blushed and ran away and didn't speak to her for a week.

Who would have thought they would be here now?

But then the spell is broken when she feels the light pat on her nose and opens her eyes to find Lena grinning wickedly, a white patch of flour on her finger and one on the tip of Alex's nose.

She stammers incredulous. "Lena Kieran Danvers-Luthor, you didn't..."

"What are you going to do, Director?" She seduces softly. "Arrest me?"

Alex narrows her eyes and clenches her fists and Lena knows what it's coming. She's about to embark on a revenge mission. And she would be a fool if she thought Lena is not willing to board the enemy ship.

Lena runs awkwardly to the other side of the counter, pulling off her high heels and leaning in the path. Alex stands on the marble to jump and throw a handful of flour into her, humming victoriously as Lena grunts with white powder in her perfect hair. Lena defies throwing an egg that breaks on Alex's shoulder, impregnating her sweater. Alex stirs up the dispute by filling the spoons with purple and green dye and Lena bends uncomfortably with the sparkling dust invading inside her dress.

But she retaliates by taking another bottle of vanilla and splashing against her, Alex quickly ducking shielding herself with her hands up. The redhead takes advantage of the fortress that separates them and crawls trying to get to her, getting up close to throw flour on her back. Lena arches dramatically and turns around opening the bag of sprinkles to dump them into Alex's hair, which as dramatically as she drops to her knees and shakes her head leaving a mess on the floor.

What a childish thing to do.

What a marvelous moment to share.

With her wet hands of vanilla, Alex sinks her fingers into the flour scattered on the counter and growls running after her like a predator, the CEO fleeing and covering her face to disguise the inevitable laughter. Alex catches her when she's almost escaping from the kitchen, smearing her dress around her waist, hugging her from behind and laughing at her defeated grumble.

Suddenly even before Lena could try another attack, Alex leans over her shoulder and kisses her neck, squeezing her hands on her waist, climbing steadily and stopping in one of her breasts, caressing over the ruined dress, Lena exhaling a surprised and already surrendered squeal. Her body weakens and seethes against Alex's, maneuvering her head to kiss her lips smeared with candy. The redhead turns her in her arms and presses her against the kitchen wall, an abrupt need to kiss her deeply, swallowing her breath, their hearts unclasping one over the other.

When Alex pulls away just to keep their foreheads together, Lena opens her eyes and realizes the tension that grips her wife's body, an unexpectedly sorrowful expression on her face. "I should clean up this mess." She says with a sigh and tries to leave, but Lena holds her face gently and caresses her cheeks, a single tear dripping over her hand.

Lena holds one hand over her face and pulls out the cell phone with the other. "Find me a cleaning crew and the best confectioner you can find, please, Jess. The butler will receive them. Thank you. You can go home, I'll no longer be at L-Corp for today." She leaves it on the counter and takes Alex by the hand upstairs without uttering a single word, the redhead remaining depressed in the silence, just following her commands.

They enter the room and Lena doesn't turn on the lights. She just continues to guide her into the bathroom, bending over to open the bathtub taps without letting go of Alex's hand. When their eyes meet again, Alex thinks she can give up and cry looking at her, because it took them a long time, but Lena always knows. She always knows when Alex is damaged or disappointed.

Lena unties the apron and pulls the sweater over her arms and head, discarding it on the floor. Extremely gently she lowers the straps of her bra and undoes the clasp, Alex sighing with freedom. Then she takes off her pants with the same delicacy, her fingers gently touching the skin beneath. As if inviting her, Lena turns and tosses her hair forward and Alex doesn't hesitate to pull the zipper off her dress, gently pulling it from her shoulders and dropping it on her feet.

Naked in front of each other, Alex holding her waist and Lena sprawling her palms on her chest, they know they've been like this many times, but it always look brand new. Not so much for the nakedness of the body, where they gazed with adoration and got entangled in sheets and carpets and walls, but something about an emotional nudity, where words soften and give way to a silent exchange of confessions.

Lena settles down in the tub and waits for her and Alex looks at the space between her legs and knows it's her safe place. She sits down and melts into her immediate embrace, soft red lips like petals on her shoulders, her own hands caressing her wife's under the warm water.

While Lena spreads the soap over their bodies, making sure to touch her gently and devotionally, Alex wonders if she's overreacting and making a fool of herself. But Lena is taking her time, stroking her red hair, the scars of old battles, every little bit of her and she simply knows she would never disparage her feelings.

"Feeling better?" The whisper invades her and she sighs.

"I'm sorry." She whispers guiltily, shrinking inside her.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Lena kisses her shoulder again. "But I would like to talk about it."

Alex looks at the water and runs a finger across the surface like an embarrassed child, Lena's hand bringing her to face her with gravity and comprehension. "Tell me." She caresses her cheek with her thumb. "Why were you so apprehensive about the cake, my love?"

She stares at the water full of foam again. "It's not just about the cake. I just wanted to do something for her, something beautiful and colorful, just the way she likes, something good and complete and simple."

"I suppose your motivations were the same in the past two years. Why?"

"Because she deserves it. She deserves everything perfect."

"Alexandra..." She holds her face again to look into her eyes, her voice becoming stern. "We do not shut each other. We do not stray out, not you and me. Do you remember what you said after our first fight?"

"I..." She sighs. "I said if we wanted to make it work we would have to be open to each other. No more boxes."

"And I promised no more boxes. So did you. Talk to me. You had fun with the results of the cakes in the past years. What is happening now?"

"It's a bit of everything, I think." She sighs again, frustrated. "I've been overthinking in the last few months. Since I stopped therapy and the last attempt against the alien population, and Karolina haven't manifest not even a single trace of the powers she supposedly has... And there's also..." She pauses, afflicted.

"What is it, my love? You can tell me anything."

She wants to melt with the sweet intonation that Lena has only for her. It's strange, almost funny. She is usually the stable and sensible one that brings Lena back from her darkness. She usually has the right reflections and conveys the confidence she needs.

They began their therapies when they hadn't realized their feelings for each other yet . It was so slowly grounded in long conversations and complicity and a sincerely approach that she almost feels silly to retain.

"I'm afraid. It seems like the more Karolina grows, this fear grows with her. Of us not being enough. I'm afraid she might be in danger when the powers come out. I don't want her to be in danger. Never. I'm afraid she'll feel alone in this world that she will find to be still so hard." She stops when the tears gather on her eyelids.

"Alex..." Lena holds her face twisted in pain and kisses the strained extremities. "Alexandra Danvers-Luthor, you are the best mother of this and any other world. You're brave and loyal and loving and Karolina couldn't have been any luckier in any other corner of the universe." She smiles devoutly. "Our daughter loves you more than the colors, more than her plush tiger, more than anything. And she will always know how much she is loved and protected, she will never doubt that she's our greatest gift and joy."

"Babe..." She cries even more, laughing hoarsely.

"You may be a terrible cooker, but you're wonderful and priceless in everything else that matters." Lena laughs with her, pulling away her tears. "Let's not rush, my love. Karolina has a long journey and you and I will be there the whole time to hold."

"I know. I know you're right." She rests her head on her shoulder. "I just don't want to fail her, babe. I've failed Kara so many times..."

"We've all failed several times." Lena laughs. "And look of what Kara has become. National City's knighted keeper. No one in the world to whom she attributes her accomplishments more than you, because you are her hero. And mine as well."

"I'm afraid you just made one mistake, Lady Danvers-Luthor." Alex touches the pale face, her nose rubbing on hers.

"Did I?" Lena tilts her head, curious.

"I'm not the best mom." She winks. "I'm tied with you."

"Oh, I see you, beautiful smartass." Lena giggles, kissing the tip of her nose. "Now come. We must get ready."

"Can we stay just a little bit longer?" She pouts gracefully.

"The water's getting cold, my dear."

Alex smirks and grabs the back of her neck, bringing their mouths closer. "I think I can handle this."

 

 

The Luthor Mansion is bright and colorful. Karolina loves colors from the start, always picking up brightly colored objects or trying to pull out clothes that are not vivid and vibrant. Alex and Lena wonder if she would fall in love with painting, like Kara, or perhaps Fashion, like Nia. Maybe she'll just keep loving the colors in the purest form without subterfuge. Right now she's going from lap to lap, being spoiled by all the guests. Kara brought her back in a colorful jumpsuit and she's laughing and muttering charmingly, her golden hair growing brighter every day.

Ruby and Carter are definitely the most captivated. Sam has a special way with her that makes everyone think how Ruby was a lucky kid. Cat holds her briefly and carefully, but it's enough for Kara to look at her as if she wishes to have a child herself with the Queen of all Media. Lucy, as always, seems moved next to her, letting her play with her hair. Eliza hugs her tight and almost builds a fortress around her when Kara plays holding her by the legs. Jimmy is, as always, photographing every moment of her. Nia is trying to get Brainy to hold her, but apparently he's still afraid of doing something wrong, although, as usual, he's making her laugh. Even J’onn abandons the solemn pose tonight, occasionally returning to his original Martian form, causing immeasurable joy in the child.

And Alex is away from the crowd, near the giant pile of presents, watching this strange family that belongs to her and to which she belongs too. They went through so much together. Invasions, kidnappings, attacks, wounds, battles. CADMUS, Agent Liberty, Lex Luthor, the Government, the Worldkillers, Kara's identity, farewells and reunions, romance and fear and redemption.

She realizes just how right Lena was back to the tub earlier today. She doesn't need to rush anything, because although she still feels tremendous fears, she just knows that in the end everything will be alright. Because they will make it work, they will fight and fall and rise again. That's how it works in the field, that's how it works in the heart. And she wouldn't trade these peculiar mechanisms for a different world, not even in the chaos, when there're so many things that are worth it.

"Wow!" Carter points with Karolina clinging to his neck. "Look at that cake!"

The guests watch as the employees set the table and carry the massive cake to the center of it. Alex widens his eyes to the exaggeration, seven huge layers with a lot of pastry cream, covered with sprinkles. It's almost a wedding cake. Oh, Lady Lena Kieran Danvers-Luthor...

"I have to admit." Kara approaches with a friendly smile. "You did it, Alex."

She can't help but roll her eyes and smile. "Come on. You know this is not my doing."

"Yeah, I know." She bites her lip. "I saw the cooker leaving. But at least you tried."

"That's okay." She laughs and looks where Lena is now holding a smiling Karolina for Jimmy to photograph them. "It's just a cake, right?"

 

"You two should live here." Sam takes a sip of the wine and points around, approaching Lena. "It's so spacious and fresh, Lena. Karolina will love it when she grows up. You should adopt a cat or a dog for her as well."

"The way she loves this tiger she has not left since Alex bought it, I think she would only accept a real tiger next time." Lena arches an eyebrow while Karolina shakes the plush in her hands.

Sam smiles and bends over to touch the child's golden hair. "Three years now. How are you doing?"

She confides in a sigh. "I've never been happier, Sam."

"As I always say, anything you need..."

"I know." She smiles gratefully.

"You helped me with Ruby the whole time, remember? I'm here. But I know you have someone to accompany you on this path, of course." She nods to Alex at the table arguing with Brainy that he can't give a ring of the Legion to Karolina.

Lena can only smile. Sam is right and she never felt more safe.

 

Alex watches her too. She always watches her girls with an untouchable veneration, as if she's looking at the most precious things in the world. Because, in fact, she is.

She lets Nia comfort Brainy for the Legion's ring refusing and stays there in the corner, watching J’onn hold Karolina and Eliza approaches to smile and embrace Lena, Kara arriving to put her arms around their shoulders and praise the food.

Happiness looks good.

And it could never end.

But Jimmy turns off the switches, leaving only the dim light above the table, summoning everyone. "Come on, guys, before the camera battery runs out I want some photos of our little princess with the cake."

That's when Lena's eyes widen like a deer in the headlights and suddenly she looks even more pale, Alex running to her side like a bullet, touching her forehead. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I forgot."  Lena looks devastated. "Alex, I forgot the candles. "Those star-shaped candles that Karolina tried to eat at the store."

"Well, I can fly and catch it in a minute, what's the deal?" Kara shrugs.

"The store is already closed, all of them are." Alex strokes Lena's back, looking at her wristwatch.

"We can use my lighter." Lucy announces happily.

"I have matches in the car." Sam considers.

"I have a flashlight on my key chain!" Nia holds up the bunch of keys.

"But it was supposed to be ..." Lena whimpers softly, cowering against Alex.

"Perfect?" Alex whispers confidently, wrapping her arms around her. "It is, babe. I promise you everything is perfect." She gently kisses her forehead.

"So... What are we going to do?" Kara interrupts the moment, resting her chin on Cat's shoulder.

"I have an idea!" Brainy raises his arm. "I can create a light source with my ring in more than one color, by the way." He looks suggestively at Alex, as if defying her, gaining back nothing more than a roll of her eyes.

He inflates his chest, proud of his insight, rushing toward the table. Nut what he didn't see was the small puddle of soda that Ruby or Carter must have dropped, slipping disastrously and falling on his butt, the ring flying through the room and he abruptly returning the original form, the bluing skin spreading in a blink of an eye. Nia runs to get the ring back and Jimmy quickly helps him up.

The thing is… Everyone is accustomed to both forms of him, except for Karolina.

It's when the little girl on J’onn’s arms stares him and suddenly begins to laugh, all eyes turning to her, because it's a new sound, more spontaneous than ever, echoing in the room as a good omen. And the surprise comes when she begins to shine, starts right in the heart and at the tips of her fingers and hair and slowly spreads across her tiny body. It's a harmonious blend of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, lilac and pink, like a beautiful rainbow painting the sky, the colors running under her skin in a controlled flow, light flickering all around her.

“Hey! She's glowing” Carter exclaims.

“Wow!” Ruby applauds excitedly. “That’s so cool, aunties!”

Obviously everyone is astonished and smiling because it is so beautiful, almost ethereal, it's so warm around, so mesmerizing. But her moms seem exultant and terrified at the same time, embraced and paralyzed by the bright colors before their eyes.

"Go to her, Brainy." Kara encourages gently pushing him.

Brainiac furrows his eyebrows, but cautiously approaches the little girl stretching her arms out to him, leaning forward in J’onn's firm hands. He lets her touch his blue face and smiles as her laughter echoes even more vibrant and ecstatic.

Nia approaches and hangs her hand over the child's golden hair. "It's so... So warm. Like the sun in winter..." She smiles.

"It's fascinating." Eliza touches the tiny hand, not knowing if she should behave as a scientist or as a grandmother.

"Danvers? Luthor? Are you two feeling well?" Cat is the only one able to notice the two statues that Alex and Lena have become.

Alex seems to wake up at the mention of her name, squeezing and widening her eyes repeatedly, almost stammering. "Is she okay? Should we take her to the DEO? What if something is wrong? I'll get the car! Or better! Kara, come on!"

"Alex, honey, calm down..." Lena tightens her arms and rubs her thumbs on her cheeks, Alex's afflicted eyes fixed on Karolina. "It's okay. Karolina is fine."

"Indeed." Brainiac lets the baby play with his index finger. "She's a majesdanian and this is a natural condition, usually linked to emotions in children, but necessary for the activation of their powers reaching puberty. She is more than fine."

"We read about it together, honey, don't you remember?" Lena smiles with despair still stamped on Alex’s face. "We just didn't know what it would be like or when it would manifest."

"And it’s amazing, Alex..." Kara exhales an enchanted sigh and James approaches to photograph the beauty of the moment. “She’s amazing.”

Everyone crowds around Karolina and she seems more than satisfied with so much attention, smiling and staring into their eyes and Jimmy's camera. Alex still looks stunned, a little bit fascinated and a little bit worried, the colors gleaming from her daughter, but still not nearly as lovely as seeing her laughing.

"You see?" Lena whispers just for them, admiring the scene. "You may be a terrible cooker, but that day three years ago, what you found and saved in that church... It's everything that matters, my love."

"She glows..." Alex whimpers, her eyes almost overflowing with tears as if she's finally realizing. "Baby... She glows with all colors. Look at her. Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Lena caresses her cheeks once again and smiles fondly. "I'd say almost." She whispers, bending to softly kiss her chin. "It's tied with you."

Sometimes you don't get the cake and that's alright.

But she sure got _the_ girl.

And fortunately a colorful smiling treasure as the cherry on top too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting here! See you guys soon.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @dokkstormur


End file.
